Jessica rode her bike for $6$ miles on each of the past $8$ days. How many miles did Jessica ride her bike altogether?
The total number of miles biked is the product of the number of miles biked each day and the number of days that Jessica went biking. The product is $6\text{ miles per day} \times 8\text{ days}$ $6\text{ miles per day} \times 8\text{ days}= 48\text{ miles}$ Jessica biked a total of $48$ miles.